


Wedding of the Era

by PrincessSelene04



Series: Wedding of the Era [2]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: At one point, Kai and Cinder are very much in love with each other, Multi, Swearing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, but it ends up just fine, dont worry, it's only here and there, minor angst?, not very much though, this is a VERY happy and fluffy story, thorne is hella bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: In a galaxy not so far away--this one--Tasha decided it was time to give herself, and everyone else in this fandom, the wedding they oh so deserved. In other words: I'm giving us a Kaider wedding because Marissa didn't.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/ Carswell Thorne (past), Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Kai/Linh Cinder, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Series: Wedding of the Era [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602997
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Scissors

Kai tugged at the collar of his traditional silk jacket. It was far too tight and made him feel like he was choking. The last thing he wanted was to faint in the middle of his wedding ceremony. With a sigh he looked at himself in the mirror again. He felt ridiculous in such lavish clothing. And if he felt ridiculous, how in the stars did Cinder feel?

There was a knock on the door and Kai called for whoever it was to come in.

Thorne waltzed in with his head held high and a grin on his face. He paused, however, when he saw Kai and started laughing.

Kai rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. I look like a red peacock.”

“No,” Thorne said laughing, “The outfit isn’t bad at all, you just look as uncomforable in it as Cinder does in hers.” He crossed the room to where Kai stood in front of the mirror. Unlike Kai’s traditional attire, Thorne was wearing a sapphire colored tux that made his eyes sparkle.

“The collar is too tight and there wasn’t time to have it fixed.”

Thorne hummed, gently tugging at the fabric around Kai’s neck. “Aces, that is really tight. Is the seamstress _trying_ to kill you?”

“Iko did the measurements.”

“I know. You have a pair of scissors?”

Kai turned with a frown and swatted his hand away. “You’re not going to cut it. Iko would _actually_ kill me if you did that. I’m just going to have to suffer through with barely being able to breathe.”

Throne raised an eyebrow. “You really think that’s a good idea, Your Royal Kainess?”

“I hate it when you call me that.”

“I know.” He looked around the room for a pair of scissors and maybe a small sewing kit. “But if you faint in the middle of your wedding ceremony, then Cinder might kill you. And I’m much more afraid of her than I am afraid of Iko. The woman is like a cat. No matter how many times people try to kill her, she _just won’t die._ ”

“You know I’m very glad my fiance seems to be immortal.”

“Stars above, she’s going to outlive all of us, isn’t she?”

Kai smiled softly. “I truly hope so. I can’t imagine my life without her, but I know shed be more than fine without me if she had to be.”

“Well that’s sickeningly sweet and depressingly grim at the same time…” Thorne moved a few things around and finally found a pair of scissors and a small sewing kit that the seamstress or Iko must have left behind. “Aha!” He grabbed them off the dresser and walked back over.

Kai shook his head. “Thorne, _no_. I told you it’s fine.”

“Would you relax? When I was younger one of the maids taught me how to mend a few things. I’ll just cut a little slit in the back and then finish the edges. You’ll be able to breathe much better.”

He eyed Thorne warily, not sure if he liked the idea of him so close to his neck with scissors. But… if he could cut off Cress’s hair when blind, then surely he could make a simple cut into fabric with sight.

“Alright fine, but hurry up. Iko should be back any minute now.”

“Aces, calm down.” Thorne gently pushed Kai’s head forward with his hand. He quickly made the cut then asked Kai to try moving around. “How’s it feel? Does it need to be a little deeper.”

“No,” Kai said, “I can actually breathe now.”

“Good. I’m going to finish the edges then.” Thorne threading a needle with the closest color he could get to the rest of the gold on Kai’s outfit. He started stitching up the edges. “So… you nervous?”

“About marrying Cinder?”

“Yeah.”

Kai smiled, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Sure he felt ridiculous in the traditional clothes, but he didn’t mind them one bit if it meant he got to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved. “Not at all. I love her with everything I am.”

“Good, because if you were I might have to kick your ass.”

“Yes, because that would ease my nerves,” Kai said sarcastically.

Thorne grinned, glancing at Kai over his shoulder into the mirror. “You guys deserve this, you know. We all do.”

Kai sensed a bit of sadness in Thorne’s voice. “Cinder told me about Cress--honestly, I'm a little surprised Cress didn’t tell me herself--”

“She didn’t want to worry you because of wedding planning and all that fun stuff. We’re both fine, Kai, really. It was just... time to go our separate ways. And we still love each other, but we’re not in love with each other. I'm not sure we ever were. Probably just got caught up in everything because we thought we were going to die.”

Kai felt him finish stitching the back of his robes, tie it off, then cut it. He turned around to face his friend. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you took the chance.”

Thorne gave him a genuine smile. “Me too.”

There was another knock on the door and Kai called for whoever it was to come in. There was a pause.

Cinder’s voice came through the door a few moments later. “Iko won’t let me, something about second era superstitions. But I… I wanted to talk to you before we do this.”

Kai’s brow furrowed. Cinder sounded worried, scared even. Was something wrong? Did she want to call the whole thing off? He quickly walked over to the door. He was tempted to open it, but didn’t, for fear of Iko smacking him over the head.

Instead he pressed himself close to the door and quietly asked, “Cinder, what’s wrong?”


	2. Wire Cutters

Cinder pressed her ear to the door so she could hear her fiance’s voice. All she really needed was to hear his soft tenor, and she’d feel much better. Honestly.

“Cinder, what’s wrong?” Kai asked through the door. 

She sensed the anxiety in his voice and immediately felt guilty. He probably thought she wanted to cancel the wedding or something like that which wasn’t the case at all. She took a breath. “There’s so many people here,” she whispered. “Can’t we just… go to an island and elope?”

She heard him let out a soft chuckle, all the tension in his voice gone when he spoke next. “Cinder, you lead a revolution, were crowned queen of an entire planet--”

“Moon,” she corrected.

“ _Moon._ You seamlessly turned Luna into a Republic. Cinder… if you can do that, what’s walking down an aisle?”

Cinder took a deep breath, shifting again. Her dress rustled and Iko warned her not to wrinkle the silk.

“I don’t know. I'm acutely aware that everyone is going to be staring at me this time--even more than at my coronation on Luna. If I trip in these stupid shoes the entire solar system is going to be talking about it before the ceremony is even over. And what if--”

“ _Cinder_ ,” Kai said gently. “Thorne won’t let you trip and fall, won’t even let you stumble. And if he did, what does it matter? At the end of the day--no, in less than two hours--we’re going to be married. That’s all that matters to me.”

She swore she could hear the smile in his voice. Stars, how she wanted to hug him and bury her face in his neck.

Thorne’s voice sounded through the door too. “Who said I wouldn't let her trip? Because I might.”

She heard shuffling and it sounded like Kai told him to shut up or go away as he pushed Thorne away from the door.

“If he lets me trip, I’m going to give him a black eye when the ceremony is over,” she mumbled.

Thorne replied, “I heard that!”

“Good!”

There was more shuffling, and Cinder waited patiently for Kai to speak. She knew he wasn’t done yet. A few more seconds passed before she heard his voice again.

“Cinder?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

She smiled softly again, pressing her forehead against the cool mahogany door. “I love you too. Don’t let me trip on the way back down the aisle, okay?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Iko sighed, tapping her foot impatiently behind Cinder.

“Iko’s glaring at me, so I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you soon.”

“You’ll be the one in red and gold right?” he teased.

“No, I’ll be in black because I’m mourning my single days,” she said sarcastically.

He laughed again. “I love you. See you soon.”

“See you soon.” Cinder took another deep breath and pushed herself away from the door. It only took a few seconds before Iko was fretting over her dress. They headed a bit down the hallway and reentered Cinder’s suite. 

The suite was more of a formality than anything else. Since moving into the palace two years ago, Cinder spent most of her time in Kai’s suite. Hers felt too… big and lonely. After living virtually on her own--with the exception Iko, of course--for a year and a half, she didn’t want to do it anymore. She wanted to be closer to the people she cared about, closer to Kai, so she rarely used the rooms set aside for her.

Despite the fact that Cinder rarely used the suite, it was left in disarray. Iko had fabric strewn about the bedroom from making the dress, and Cinder left random tools, nuts, bolts, and wires around the dining area. There was a work bench set aside for her in the palace garage, but sometimes she found she needed to hide away while working, and her private dining area did the trick.

Scarlet, Cress, and Winter sat in the living area of the suite, all dressed head to toe in beautiful white silks. Each of their dresses was slightly different, but suited their individual personalities perfectly. And then there was Iko in a gold gown to match the embroidery on Cinder’s.

She had to admit, the women in front of her looked more beautiful than when she left them with only their hair done a few minutes ago.

“Feeling better now?” Scarlet asked from her spot in the armchair.

Cinder nodded. “Much.”

“So what do we do now?” Cress asked. She was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed beneath her poofy dress.

Cinder checked the clock in her head for the time. With only twenty minutes until the ceremony started, they should probably start heading down.

As if reading her mind, Iko clapped her hands together and motioned for them to get up. “Come on, come on, we can’t be late. This is the wedding of the Era! What would they say if we weren’t on time?”

“Just a second. I need to get something.” Scarlet stood up, but walked in the opposite direction. She grabbed a little case off the table along the wall before coming to stand in front of Cinder with a hint of a smile on her face. “We did this for my wedding, so I thought it was only fair we do the same for yours.”

Cinder was confused for a moment while Scarlet opened the case. Inside was the small pin that once belonged to Scarlet’s grandmother.

Her eyes widened. “Scarlet, that’s a sweet gesture, but I can’t wear that. It’s too important to you, and knowing me it’d fall off and get lost.” Cinder was beyond honored that Scarlet wanted her to wear it, but the very likely possibility of her losing it wasn’t worth it. The pin meant too much.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Cinder.” Scarlet ignored her objections and stuck the pin through the inner layer of fabric. “Iko said it can’t be visible because of the broadcast, but it’ll do fine right there.” She pat where it sat beneath the silk.

Cinder’s flesh hand moved up to cover Scarlet’s. “Thank you,” she whispered. A small headache told her that if she was able, she’d be crying.

Scarlet’s soft smile turned bright. “Don’t thank me yet. The pin is old _and_ borrowed. Your dress is new, but you still don’t have anything blue.”

Winter walked up behind Scarlet with a needle and some blue thread. “But of course, I can manage that again, Scarlet-friend.”

Scarlet stepped away to give Winter some space to work.

With a smile to her friends, Cinder sat down as Winter pulled a layer of fabric onto her lap. Just like with Scarlet’s dress three years earlier, the former princess started embroidering something near the bottom of the skirt.

“What word am I getting?”

“Who said you were getting a word?” Winter countered. She lifted her head momentarily to wink at Cinder before lowering her head again to work.

Cinder pulled up a commlink in her retina display and sent a quick message to Thorne. He should have been back to the suite by now.

**IKO WON’T BE PLEASED IF YOU’RE LATE TO WALK ME DOWN THE AISLE, YOU KNOW. I WOULDN’T BE PLEASED EITHER.**

She got a response back less than a minute later.

**RELAX YOUR MAJESTICNESS. I JUST FINISHED MAKING YOUR MAN PRETTY AND AM ON MY WAY.**

**HE’S ALWAYS PRETTY.**

**GROSS.**

Cinder contained her snort. She only said that to get a reaction out of Thorne, though she did think Kai was pretty.

A few more minutes passed. Winter tied the thread off then tugged the remaining off with her teeth. “There we go. You’re ready to be wed, cousin.”

Cinder lifted the hem of her dress so she could see what Winter embroidered. Scarlet, Iko, and Cress leaned over to see it as well. She felt another small headache coming on when she looked down at the little blue wire cutters. “Winter, it’s perfect,” she breathed.

Winter beamed at her. “I’m glad you like it. Now, I believe it’s time we get going. Don’t want to be late now do we?”

“Agreed,” Iko said. She stood back up, brushed her golden skirt off, then held her hand out to Cinder to help her up. “We’re going with or without Thorne.”

“No need to leave without me,” Thorne said. He walked into the room with a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his blue eyes. “The man of the hour has arrived.”

“Kai’s the man of the hour, dumb ass,” Scarlet said.

Thorne scowled at her. “Not nice.”

Cinder laughed.

Iko patted his shoulder. “But true, Captain.”

She laughed again.

“Alright.” Iko looked them over one more time, fluffing up fabric, and fixing hair. No doubt she’d have to do it again by the time they got down to the ballroom, especially once she saw Wolf and Jacin. “Time to get this show on the road.”


	3. Ribbon

Cinder took a breath to steady herself. All their friends had gone down the aisle already. The music changed, signalling it was time for her and Thorne to follow. Stars above, why did she suddenly feel sick to her stomach? She  _ wanted  _ to marry Kai, she shouldn’t feel like this.

Thorne glanced down at her and squeezed her forearm gently. “You okay, sweetheart?”

It took her a few seconds to realize he said something to her and another few to comprehend what he said. “Thorne, I swear, if you call me that one more time I’m going to--”

“ _ There _ she is.” His lips pulled up into a smile and he gently squeezed her arm again. “You ready? Or do you want to keep standing here the whole afternoon until pretty boy realizes that you’re glued--soldered?--to the floor and can’t get married.”

“No. No, I’m good. Let’s go.”

She didn’t make a move to start down the aisle though.

“Cinder,” Thorne said.

“Hm?”

“I’m not going to let you trip. I promise.”

She swallowed, tilting her head up to look at Thorne. The parts of her crown that dangled from her head brushed against her cheeks from the movement. He sounded more sincere in that sentence than he had the entire time she’d known him. She tugged at the hem of her sleeve out of habit, then she nodded. “Okay. Okay.”

Finally Cinder made herself take a step and then another and another. The more she walked the easier it got. When her eyes landed on Kai standing at the end next to Prime Minister Kamin and all their friends, her lips pulled into a bright smile.

The ballroom was immaculately decorated in deep crimson and shimmering gold silks. Lanterns hung from the ceiling, flickering from the light of the candles inside. Red roses sat in tall vases along the aisle.

This was actually happening.

She and Kai were getting married.

It didn’t matter that the entire country was watching. It didn’t matter that the world was watching. It didn’t matter that all of Luna was watching. It didn’t matter that this was going to be the most broadcast event of the century. All that mattered was that she was about to marry one of her best friends, the man she loved with all her heart, with all their friends next to them.

True to his word, Thorne didn’t so much as let her stumble. When they reached the end, Cinder turned toward him. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek--the first and only time she’d ever do that.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

He gave her a wink. “My pleasure, Cyborg Girl.”

Cinder managed to refrain from rolling her eyes. She turned to Kai, smile still on her face, and took his hand. 

He pressed a kiss on her knuckles then led her up the few steps where Prime Minister Kamin stood. On the way, Kai grinned and whispered, “He’s never going to let go that you kissed his cheek, you know.”

“I know.”

It felt like the ceremony took ages. There were several traditional things they had to do that, frankly, Cinder didn’t really understand. She’d only been to one wedding before and that was Scarlet and Wolf’s. Needless to say that wasn’t a traditional ceremony. 

Her retina display kept pulling up information on the ceremonies, but she blinked them away. 

Even though it took over an hour, Cinder couldn’t help smiling at Kai the entire time. They were finally doing this. After two years of coping with a long distance relationship, and another year and a half of wedding planning, they were finally,  _ finally _ getting married.

They reached the last step and because she was Lunar, they incorporated some of those traditions in too. Kamin wrapped a thick gold ribbon around where Kai and Cinder’s hands were clasped together and said something about the bond it created.

If Cinder was honest with herself she was only half listening. She was more focused on the way Kai was looking at her. It was like they were the only two people on the planet in that moment.

Cinder repeated after Kamin.

Kai repeated after Kamin.

And that was that. They were married. Husband and wife. 

The last words had barely left Kai’s lips before Cinder pulled him toward her with their hands still tied together and kissed him deeply. And aces if that wasn’t the best kiss of her entire life... Yes, every time she kissed him, it was wonderful, but something about this one meaning they were officially spending their lives together made it so much better.

Kai smiled against her, pulling back slightly and pressing his forehead to hers. “I love you, wife,” he murmured.

“I love you too, husband.”

Cinder didn’t think it was possible, but Kai’s smile turned even more cheesy. There was light in his eyes that made her heart flutter. He looked, dare she say, blissful.

Kamin untied the ribbon around their wrists and they turned to face the crowd of people watching.

“Thorne didn’t let me trip on the way here so I’m counting on you to not let me trip on the way back,” Cinder said as they prepared to walk down the aisle.

“Your Majesty, I would  _ never. _ ”

This time she didn’t hold back her eye roll. “I’m not a queen.”

“No,” he agreed. “You’re an empress now.”

“Not until tomorrow night.”

Jacin cleared his throat. “Are you two gonna get moving or are we going to stand up here all afternoon?”

If Cinder didn’t have to behave because the entire world was watching, then she would have flipped him off and told him to shut the hell up. But the world  _ was  _ watching. Turning her attention back to Kai she squeezed his hand. “Shall we?”

He leaned over to press a kiss to her temple. “I’m ready when you are.”

Cinder took a breath and then they started walking back down the aisle. Foreign dignitaries and journalists and politicians smiled and clapped for them, but her attention was all on the man beside her. 

Well… Kai and not falling on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking one more chapter of this fic and that'll be the reception. Then I'll do a separate fic in this series for their wedding night, if ya know what I mean ;)


End file.
